Hollywood dreams
by SunnyKingdom11
Summary: Tori Vega and her friend cat goes to beck the pop star concert and he ask her on stage to sing will her dream come true.
1. Got Tickets

**HI this is my first fanfiction it a beck and tori story hope you like it.**

**Summary: Tori Vega and her friend cat goes to beck the pop star concert and he ask her on stage to sing will her dream come true**

**I do not on victorious**

**Let's get to the story **

**Tori POV**

I woke up by a alarm going off got up went to my bathroom and took a bath look in my closet pick out some white sorts and pink tank top and some white sneakers and went down stairs I look at my sister Trina sitting on the couch and I went to the my car ad went to school I walk in to school went to my locker put my books in and close it back Intel standing there a little red head girl named cat my friend.

Tori: Hey cat

Cat: hey tori

Tori: you got the ticket for the concert

Cat: yeah can't wait to see beck

Tori: me too so where are they

Cat: uh I don't have them yet

Tori: what do you mean you don't have them I have waited forever to see beck

Cat: just kidding

Tori: cat don't lie to me like that

Cat: ha ha you should see you face

Tori: yeah yeah let's get to class

Cat: ok see ya later

**After school**

Tori: so we are going to takeing my car

Cat: yes so let's get ready

Tori: ok what am I going to where

Cat: let's see um this

Tori: what no way

Cat: yes way put it on

Tori: no

Cat: if you want beck to fall for you put it on

Tori: fine

Tori: so what are you going to where

Cat: I are ready got my dress

Tori: can I see it

Cat: it's a surprise

Tori: fine I will pick you up later

Cat: ok bye

Tori: bye

**Hope you like it tell me if I should continue pleases review **


	2. The concert

**Hey guys this my new chapter hope you like it back to the story **

**I do not own victorious**

Tori: come on cat

Cat: I am coming

Tori: ok so let me see your dress

Cat: ok what do you think?

(Cat where a yellow sun dress with white flats with her hair up in to a high ponytail)

(For me I where'd a white min dress with silver hills and hair n ponytail)

Tori: you look cute

Cat: thanks you too beck is going to go for you

Tori: I don't think so

Cat: yes he will now let's go

Tori: ok

**At the concert**

Tori: we love you beck

Beck: thank you all for coming tonight well I am going to ask one of you in the crowd to come up on sage and sing with me how does that sound

The crowd goes hahahahahahah

Cat: oh my god this is your chance tori

Tori: yeah right

Beck: I chose you he point to tori

Tori: me

Cat: go you will do great

Tori: ok

Beck: what your name

Tori: tori

Beck: ok tori well you like to sing with me

Tori: yes

Beck: then ok well be singing finally falling

Beck: Suddenly my choice is clear

Tori: I knew when only you and I were standing here

Beck: And beautiful is all I see

Tori: It's only you, I know it's true, it has to be

Tori: Well that money isn't worth a thing

Tori: If you didn't earn it, you don't deserve it

Tori: True love doesn't cost a thing

Tori: And if you try to buy it, you can't return it

No, no no-oh

Tori: Your friends are doing all the same thingsg

Beck: And my friends say look at what you're wasting

Tori: Well it doesn't matter if we change their minds

Tori: Suddenly I can see what I didn't before

Beck**: **And I don't care what they say anymore

'Beck: and tori: Because I'm falling, falling

Beck and tori: Finally falling, falling

Beck: thank you tori you have a beautiful voice

Tori: thanks

**After the concert**

Cat: omg you sang with beck

Tori: I know and he said I have a beautiful voice

Cat: ha I am so happy for you

Tori: thanks well we better get home

Cat: ok

**Hope you like it please R&R**


	3. Invited to beck's party

**Hey guys here is my new chapter I am going to add Jade, Trina and Andre on the next chapter but this chapter I am putting Trina in Hope you like it. **

**(At Tori house)**

Tori: I am home

Trina: hey have you seen my 5 inch hills

…

Trina: tori tori TORI

Tori: oh it's upstairs under my bed

Trina: why are you smiling?

Tori: I got to sing with beck

Trina: what how can u sing with beck I the best singer in this family

Tori: sure Trina where mom and dad

Trina: they went on a business trip again

Tori: well I am going to bed

Trina: I am going out to the club see ya

**(Next Morning) **

(I got up and put on purple skinny jeans with a purple see though shirt with a black tank top and purple flats and hair up in pony tail)

**(AT school)**

(I put my book in my locker and cat walk up to me)

Tori: hey cat what's up

Cat: I got us invite to beck's birthday party

Tori: what how we are going to beck the pop star party

Cat: yeah and we are going shopping for it meet me after school

Tori: ok see ya I am so happy

(**At the mall) **

(We walk around the mall and then we spotted a shop that we love)

Cat: oh look this is so cute for you tori

Tori: cat where going to beck the pop star party not a tea party ok

Cat: oh how about this

Tori: cat no that's so sultry

Cat: ok well I am going to find something for me

Tori: ok see ya

(I look around the shop then I bump to someone)

Tori: sorry

Person: it's ok hey your that girl I sang with um tori right

Tori: oh my god your b beck

Beck: sh I don't want anyone to know I am here

Tori: oh sorry and why are you anyway this like a girl shop

Beck: oh I am here shopping with my girlfriend jade

Tori: oh ok well I am going to your birthday party

Beck: oh relly well here is your VIP ticked and your find oh and I put you on the list to come and hang out with me if you want

Tori wow I well love to thanks

Beck: you welcome well I have to go my girlfriend is calling me by tori

Tori: bye

(See cat and runs to her)

Tori: cat I just talk to beck

Cat: what when

Tori: few min go and he said that he will give us a VIP ticked and put us on the list to come and hang out with him if we want

Cat: what oh my god lets go find your dress I our ready find mine

Tori: ok

**That's it I will update soon and the next chapter with Andre and jade hope you like it Pleases R&R**


	4. The Party

Hey guys here is my new chapter and jade and André will be in this chapter Hope you Joy. To the Story…

I do don't victorious

(Tori house)

Cat: come on tori

Tori: coming cat (walls out her bathrooms with a black min dress with black boots come up to her ankle and hair down in curls)

Cat: you look amazing tori

Tori: you do too (tori look at cat she had own a black min skirt with a white ruffle shirt with white flats and hair up in pony tall)

Cat: thanks well we better go we don't want to be late

Tori: ok

(At the party)

Tori: um hi

Person: what's your name?

Tori: um I am tori and this is cat um (look at the name tag on his shirt it's said Joe} Joe

Joe: um let see tori yes you're on the top and cat oh here you are

Tori and cat: thanks

Tori: wow I am on the top of list

(They walk in and it was huge)

Tori and cat: wow

Tori: ok I am going to find beck

Cat: I am going to get a drink bye

Tori: (she look outside and sow beck and a girl and a boy talking to him and beck call me over)

Beck: hey tori glad you can make it

Tori: yeah glad to be here  
beck: where is your friend

Tori: oh cat she went and got some punch

Person: um your acting like where not here

Beck: oh um this is jade and André

Jade and André: hi

Tori: oh I am tori nice to meet you both

Jade: well I am going to get some punch someone wants to come {looking at beck)

Andre: I'll come

Beck: well um tell me about yourself

Tori: oh ok well let see my favorite thing to do is write songs or listing to music your music and my favorite color is blue and pink and favorite food pizza and like hanging with you. What about you

Beck: oh my favorite color is blue too I love pizza and I like hanging with you I don't do much at home is really boring if you're where there it wont

Tori: aw thanks (she blush) Here is my number like if you want to call or anything

Beck: ok here mine

Jades POV

Me Andre beck where talking and she came over I do not like her at all well I ask if anyone want to get a drink with me I was really asking beck but he want to stay with that slut so Andre went with me and when I came back I sow beck giving her his number and she giving her number to him I walk over to them.

Jade: hey stay away from my boyfriend (she push tori in the pool)

Beck: JADE why would you do that (runs after tori)

Beck: tori wait I am sorry for what jade did

Tori: its ok it not your fault well I have to go (see cat runs to her)

Tori: cat lets go

Cat: ok why are you wet?

Tori: I will tell you later

Cat: ok (gets in the car and drove away)

**That's it Hope you like It pleases R&R tell me what you think **


	5. The Kiss

**Hey guys sorry didn't update busy with school anyway to the story….**

**(After the party)**

Beck: why did you do that jade (he yelled?)

Jade: because she was flirting with you (she yelled back)

Beck: I am tired of this

Jade: of what

Beck: of you I can't do this where over (he walks away)

Jade: beck no wait (she starts crying)

**(At tori house)**

Cat: so what happen?

Tori: ok well jade beck's gf she saw us talking so she came over and push me in the pool

Cat: so that's why you're wet

Tori: yeah

(They watch TV for an hour)

Cat: well I got to go my mom want me

Tori: oh ok bye

Cat: bye

(A knock on the door)

Tori: coming

Beck um hi

Tori: what are you doing here?

Beck: um to say sorry again

Tori: beck I told you it not your fault

Beck: I know it's my ex's fault

Tori: wait ex

Beck: yeah we broke up

Tori: I am so sorry beck

Beck: why

Tori: because it's my fault for given you my number and now you broke up

Beck: no it's not (he took her face in his hands)

Tori: but-

Beck: No it not stop telling yourself that

Tori: ok (she leads in he did too and their lips touch)

Tori: oh I am sorry you know you just broke up with jade

Beck: no it's ok

Tori: I am a bad kisser

Beck: No you're really good

Tori: Really (she blushes)

Beck: I better go

Tori ok bye

Beck: bye see you later

Tori: oh my god I have to call cat

**That's it sorry it's short hope you like it pleases R&R**


	6. Make Out

**Hey guys here is my new chapter. Hope you like it to the story…..**

**(At tori house)**

**(A knock on the door)**

Cat: What wrong tori I came here fast as I could.

Tori: I kiss beck.

Cat: What when.

Tori: He came here after you left.

Cat: Oh my god this is big.

Tori: No it is not it is just a kiss.

Cat: Whatever well I have to go I was helping my mom when you call.

Tori: Oh sorry.

Cat: bye.

(She looks at the clock that said 10:00 pm)

Tori: Man I need to go to bed got school in the morning (I am talking to my self)

**Tori POV**

(I got up put on a pink ruffle thank top on and a white short with pink wedges and hair in pony tail)

(I got to school and cat walk up to me)

Cat: Hey tor.

Tori: Hey what's up?

Cat: Nothing ready for another boring day.

Tori: Yeah.

**(After school)**

Cat: I am sorry tori can't pick you up today got to help my dad do something.

Tori: What who is going to bring me hom-

(A white limo pulls up)

Tori: Did you do this.

Cat: No.

Person: Um miss Vega.

Tori: Yes.

Person: Can you please come with me. (He opens the door)

Tori: Um ok cat this is not a boring day. (She smiles

(She got in the limo and saw beck)

Tori: What are you doing here?

Beck: To come pick you up.

Tori: To go where.

Beck: My house.

Tori: (what)

(They pull up to beck house or mansion)

Tori: Wow.

Beck: Yeah I know.

Persons: Welcome Miss Vega.

Tori: Thanks

Beck: Well I have brought u here because you said that if I am along then you well come over so.

Tori: Oh ok.

(They talk and share thing about each other)

Tori: That is so funny.

Beck: Yeah and he did not know it was coming

Tori: So you pour it on him the potato salad really you're so mean but that was a good prank.

Beck: You have pretty eyes it remind me of my mother.

Tori: Really um thanks what happen to your mother.

Beck: She died in a car crash.

Tori: Oh I am sorry for asking that stupid question.

Beck: No it ok jade never ask me about my mother.

Tori: Oh (she lend in and they were kiss again the start make out to some one walk in)

Person: You bitch.

Beck: what the hell jade (pulling away from tori?)

Tor: Um I think I should go.

Beck: No wait.

Jade: No let her go a tramp like her should leave

Beck: JADE GET OUT (he yelled)

Jade: Whatever call me when you done with her.

Tori: What does she mean?

Beck: Nothing just trying to scare you

Tori: Sorry for make all this trouble.

Beck: I said it is not your fault tori.

Tori: I know um what where we doing.

Beck: kissing.

(She set on beck lap and they kiss/make out)

Tori: (pull away out of breathe) well I better get home.

Beck: let me drive you.

Tori: ok.

**OK that was it I am make tori beck get together now what do you think about it let me now Pleases R&R**


	7. The Awards Show

**Hey guys so so sorry I have not been on here in a while so here is a new chapter, new people will be in here so Hope you like it. To the story….**

**Beck House**

**Tori POV**

I woke up to something warm I look up and saw Beck sleeping she got up and start to freak out saying what did we do wait do I am still dressed wait I am going late for school omg I don't have a car I didn't bring mine what am I going to ware beck started to wake up I keep pacing back in fort.

Beck: You know my mom said that if you keep doing that your legs will fall off.

Tori: Very funny but I need to get to school and I have nothing to ware.

Beck: I take you and you can ware some of my sister dresses.

Tori: Ok oh my god.

Beck: What.

Tori: My mom and dad they don't know I was all night wait oh they are on a trip.

Beck: Let's go then.

**In the car**

Tori: (She turns on the radio to I knew you were trouble by Taylor swift) I love this song.

Beck: So I am going to an award show do you want to come.

Tori: Really I will love to.

(Beck pulls up at the school)

Beck: Pick you up at 7. (He kisses her)

Tori: Bye.

Person: Omg you kiss Beck.

Tori: Yeah. (Everyone start's crowed around her say you kiss him you can't have him) ok everyone sto-.

Person: Tori you think you can just kiss him and think you all miss poplar now but no you can't take down us.

Tori: Whatever Ashley he is my boyfriend not yours and your just jealous so sunk it up.

Ashley: Jessica Kim we are leaven this is not over yet Tori.

Cat: You go tori what is this boyfriend thing.

Tori: Last Night I was making out with him.

Cat: What.

Tori: Yeah and spent a night there his house is so big.

Cat: OK you have so much luck.

Tori: And he asks me to come to his award show do you want to go its tonight.

Cat: shit I can't go I am going with the family.

Tori: Cat and its ok but you have to help me find the perfect dress after school.

Cat: Sorry ok meet you at the mall.

**The Mall**

Tori: Hey Cat over here.

Cat: Hey ok let's find you the perfect dress.

They went to 6 stores

Tori: We went to 6 stores and still have not found me a dress. (She saw a chair and sat on it)

Cat: Its ok we will find one (She sat down too)

Tori: Thanks cat you know what I was a teen in school now I am going to an awards show.

Cat: I know it' so cool but sad that I can't go.

Tori: It's ok I am not going to have a good time without you.

Cat: Yes you will.

Tori: I know but it not going to be the same.

Cat: Aww Tori (She Hug her)

Tori :( She hugs back and saw the beautiful dress ever)

Cat: What wrong Tori.

Tori: That the dress I want. (She point to the dress)

Cat: Let's go get it then.

Tori: Thanks Cat you are the best friend ever and I am going to miss you at the show.

Cat: I am going to miss you to. (Hug her and she hugs back)

Tori: Well I got to go its 6:30 he going to pick me up a 7 bye

Cat: Bye.

**Tori House **

Cat: Tori he is here in a limo.

Tori: Ok how do I look?

Cat: Beautiful

**In the Limo**

Beck: You look beautiful.

Tori: Thanks and you didn't have to this.

Beck: Yes I do a beautiful girl like you need to be come out of the limo.

Tori :( She blushes) Thanks you look hansom.

Beck: Thank you he kisses her)

**Red Carpet **

(The man opens the limo)

Beck: (he walks out with tori)

Person: Beck is this your new girlfriend.

Beck: Yes yes she is. (Given tori a kiss)

Person: What your name?

Tori: Tori

(They walk down the carpet taken picks)

Camera man: Smile Beck and Tori.

Tori: (she poses)

Beck: Ok thank you everyone.

**The Awards Show**

Person: And the numbness is beck Oliver Taylor swift and Justin Bieber. The winner is beck Oliver.

Tori: You did it babe (she kiss him and the camera got it)

Beck: Thank you all for voting I will like to thank my dad my manger and my girlfriend.

**After the show **

Tori: You said I am you girlfriend that's really nice.

Beck: Yes I did and I love it and I love you.

Tori: I love you too. (She kisses him)

Beck: I am going to take you on a date will you like that.

Tori: I will love that.

**That it Hope you like it Pleases R&R.**


	8. The Date

**Hey guys here is the next chapter Hope you like it. To the story…..**

**Tori house**

**Tori POV**

Last night was so prefect the kiss felt amazing he said he love me and he let me go down the red carpet it all over the news saying the new couple it so great I don't how can I be a teenager dating a pop star is so amazing nothing can bad happen now this the perfect day off my life its Sunday and I have a date with beck and cat's back and going to choose my dress she is the best friend in the world now we are in my room looking for a dress.

Cat: I found the perfect dress for you.

Tori: Yes cat it is this is going to be the best date ever and I am glad you are back we need to hang out how about tomorrow.

Cat: Ok but It's only been one day.

Tori: Whatever I just miss my best friend.

Cat: I do too. (They hugged)

Tori: He is here bye cat and thanks.

Cat: Bye oh I have to tell you something tomorrow.

Tori: Ok.

Beck: You look hot.

Tori: Thanks. (She kisses him)

Tori: So where we going?

Beck: It's a surprise.

Tori: Come on tell me you know you want to.

Beck: You going have to wait.

Tori: Ok then. (Sticking her bottom lip out)

**The Date**

Beck: Here you go. (Pulls out Tori's chair for her)

Tori: Aw thanks.

Beck: So let' order.

Person: Hey beck what you want.

Beck: I have a stake Emily,

Emily: What for the lovely lady.

Tori: I have the shrimp salad.

Emily: I will be right back with that.

Beck: So tell me about yourself.

Tori: Well I like to write songs but never sing them.

Beck: Really I do the same but I do sing them you have a songbook.

Tori: Yeah I always have it.

Beck: Me too but I don't have it with me how about you.

Tori: No I don't.

Emily: Here is your meal your stake.

Beck: Thanks Em.

Emily: And your shrimp salad. What you name?

Tori: Tori and thank you.

Emily: Nice meeting you.

Tori: You know her.

Beck: Yeah I always come here.

Tori: Oh ok.

Beck: When were done we are going to my house.

Tori: OK.

**Beck's house **

Tori: I want to so you my song.

Beck: Ok I love your voice.

Tori: It's called gold.

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

You were walking on the moon, now you're feeling low

What they said wasn't true, you're beautiful

Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feeling

Words like those won't steal your glow, you're one in a million

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world

Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold

So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine

From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold

(Gold gold, you're gold)

You're worth more than gold

(Gold gold, you're gold)

Well everybody keeps score, afraid you're gonna lose

Just ignore they don't know the rules

All the rain in the sky can't put out your fire

Of all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world

Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold

So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine

From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold

(Gold gold, you're gold)

You're worth more than gold

(Gold gold, you're gold)

So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved

And don't let anybody tell you that you're not enough

Yeah there are days when we all feel like we're messed up

But the truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough

So don't be ashamed to wear your crown

You're a king you're a queen inside and out

You glow like the moon, you shine like the stars

This is for you, wherever you are

Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh,

You're gold

This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world

Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold

(So hold your head up) So hold your head up high,

It's your time to shine

From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold

(Your golden, you're gold)

You're worth more than gold

(Your golden, you're gold)

So don't be ashamed to wear your crown

You're a king you're a queen inside and out

Tori: What do you think?

Beck: I love it you should post it online I am going to so it to my manger. (Picking up his phone)

Tori: What no give me that phone? (Jumping up to get it from beck hands)

Beck: No you have a good voice and I am letting him see it. (Make his hands up hire)

Tori: Thanks but I don't want him to see it. (She chases him around)

Beck: Come on Tori just let me. (She falls over and he's is on top off her)

Tori: Oh you win.

Beck: Now I am calling him. (Picks it up and call's him)

Joe: Hey Beck what's up.

Beck: Hey Joe I want you to hear my girlfriend Tori song.

Joe: Ok bring her in Tuesday.

Beck: Thanks.

Tori: What he say?

Beck: He said yes.

Tori: Yay I love you. (She kisses him)

Beck: I love you too.

**Jade's POV**

I am going to take down Vega no matter what so bring it on Tori no one takes my man.

**That's it hope you like it and the next chapter going to have some drama and the song was Gold by Britt Nicole Pleases R&R.**


	9. Surpries

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait but here is the new chapter. To the story...**

**Song: Put your records on.**

Tori: Are you really doing this?

Beck:Yeah now let's go

Joe: My man(slapping is hand and hugging him)

Beck: What's up man oh this is my girlfriend Tori I been telling you about.

Joe: Nice to meet you and I been look at your songs and I want to hear your voice and sign you.

Tori: Woah that's great but I have to talk to my parents but they say yes o know.

Joe: Ok then let's start recording.

Tori: Ok yay I am so excited.

Joe: Ok you ready Tori.

Tori: Yeah.

Three little birds, sat on my window.  
And they told me I don't need to worry.  
Summer came like cinnamon  
so sweet,  
little girl's double-dutch on the concrete.

Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright  
the more things seem to change, the more they stay the same  
Oh, don't you hesitate.

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song  
you go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get

Your dreams  
just go ahead, let your hair down.

You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.

Blue as the sky, sunburn and lonely,  
Sipping tea in the bar by the roadside,  
(just relax, just relax)  
don't you let those other boys fool you,  
Got to love that afro hair do.

Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid, but it's alright  
the more you stay the same, the more they seem to change.  
Don't you think it's strange?

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song  
you go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
just go ahead, and let your hair down.

You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.

'Twas more than I could take, pity for pity's sake  
Some nights kept me awake, I thought that I was stronger  
When you gonna realize, that you don't even have to try any longer?  
Do what you want to.

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down.

Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down.

Oh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow

Tori: What do you think?

Joe: Wish you have a pretty voice.

Tori: Thanks.

Joe: Well all I got to do is ask your parents and then you be a superstar just like beck.

Tori: I don't know I can't be good like beck but ok well see ya soon.

Joe: Bye nice meeting you

Tori: You too bye beck (giving him a kiss and leaving)

Beck: Bye babe.

Joe: Man she is going to male me money thanks man you got a good girl.

Beck: Yeah I know you going to be the best manager for her.

Joe: Oh I am nor her manager lily is.

Beck: Really that great thanks for doing this for her.

Joe: You welcome see ya man.

Bing Bing

Let me tell you something beck you take down my girl then I take down yours. BB-

**Hope you like it please R&R**


	10. Arthur note

Sorry Arthur note well its summer so I am going to be posting chapter up very soon so so sorry for the long wait anyway thanks for checking this story out.


	11. I Love You,I Want To Spin My Live With U

**Hey guys here is the new chap sorry about the wait just got my computer to work anyway I am writing diffident now.**

**I hope you like it.**

Beck's POV

What the hell, who sent this and what do they want with Tori. I walk out of the studio into my car and to jade house I know she did it. I knock on the door and Andre open it.

"Beck. Andre says

"What are you doing here? I Say

"Um I wa- André says was cut off by Jade.

Come back to bed an Jade says she look at Beck

"Beck wha- Jade says

So you to whatever, I need you to come with me, now I say

"Ok babe Jade says

I rolled my eyes

I drove to my house.

So what do you want? Jade says

"I know you sent that text to me about Tori I say

"What text. Jade says

I show her the text.

I did not send that. Jade says

Then who did. I say

I know you want me back you made up this so I can come with you jade says

Wha- I say but is cut off by someone kissing me.

'How could you Beck somebody says

I turn and saw tori crying.

It's not what it look like I say

"Yes it is you text me to come over to break my heart Tori says sobbing

"Tori no I did no- I say

"No beck it's over Tori says running back to her car

"Look what you did you plan this I say

"Beck you know you was just make me jealous Jade says

"No I Love Tori and I never loved you I says

"That's not true Jade says

"Yes it is not get the hell out of my house I yelled

Beck you know you don't want that slut Jade says

I slam my fist in the wall

" Get out now I yelled

**Tori's house**

I ran in my room and sat on my bed, why did he do this to me he does not love me. Why was i so stupid he a super star he does not care about a poor girl, he does not love me he never did it was all a joke, just like Jade said "Call me when you're done with her he was playing me I don't to see his face again.

Knock knock

"Tori open the door Beck says

"No leave me alone go away I say

No I love you Tori I want to spin my live with you and jade she set me up and kiss me and sent that text to you to come to my house so pleas will you open the door.

She opens the door and slaps him then kisses him

I love you too. I say

**That's it hope you like it pleases R&R**


End file.
